You're Like a Tomato
by Strawberry'Lawllipop
Summary: Summary/Naruto merasa dongkol. Kantung belanja ini isinya dipenuhi tomat semua. "Kenapa ... kau suka tomat?"/SasuNaru/Oneshot ringan, semoga menghibur /RnR please


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**You're Like a Tomato © Lonely'Strawberry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, Shounen-ai, belum sesuai EYD, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**You Read, You Review!**

**Enjoy ^_^**

**.**

* * *

**You're Like a Tomato  
**

**^SasuNaru^**

* * *

'_Ting, tong!_'

Bel apartemen pribadi Naruto berbunyi. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menyudahi kegiatannya sejak tadi—makan mie _ramen instant_ di dekat balkon sebari menghirup udara segar—lalu segera pergi untuk membukakan pintu geser kayu kecokelatan berukuran sedang itu.

Begitu pintu terbuka, tampak sosok pemuda berwajah _stoic _di hadapannya. Dengan membawa kantung belanja. "Hn," ia Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda itu menyodorkan kantung belanja yang ia bawa ke hadapan Naruto.

Pemuda bermata biru itu mendongkakan kepalanya, guna menatap wajah Sasuke yang beberapa cm lebih tinggi darinya. "_Teme_," keluh Naruto. "Kenapa perlu repot-repot?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, ia malah berjalan—tanpa permisi sama sekali—melewati tubuh Naruto, masuk ke dalam apartemen. "Tidak enak bicara di luar," katanya, sebari mengambil tempat di sebuah sofa beludru biru di dekat jendela. Pemuda _raven_ itu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruangan itu. Masih sama. Ya, seperti terakhir kali ia datang ke sini.

Ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas itu didominasi warna-warna cerah, macam kuning dan oranye—perpaduan warna yang selalu dibenci Sasuke—tapi tidak dengan ruangan ini. Sejak pertama kali Sasuke menginjakan kakinya di sini, itulah pertama kali baginya bisa menyukai warna cerah dalam ruangan. Entahlah, ada secuil perasaan hangat yang masuk ke rongga dadanya begitu kaki jenjangnya menginjak lantai kayu dingin itu.

Naruto menghela nafas, lalu menutup pintu apartemennya. Dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan, ia duduk tepat disebelah Sasuke. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi," katanya. "Untuk apa kau belanja? Kau tidak perlu repot-repot untukku."

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Diliriknya pintu balkon yang terbuka, di sana ada semangkuk _ramen_ _instant_ yang tersisa setengahnya. _Tuh kan_, Naruto memang tidak bisa menjaga kesehatan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahan melihat sikap Naruto yang demikian. "Jangan makan ramen terus. Tidak baik," jawabnya kemudian.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Terserah padaku!" katanya, sebari melempar wajah ke arah lain.

Sasuke menyerahkan kantong belanjaannya pada Naruto. "Aku melakukan ini karena aku peduli padamu, _Dobe_!" katanya. "Aku belanja, supaya kau tidak makan _ramen_ terus. Makanlah sayuran dan buah-buahan," bungsu Uchiha itu berujar telak.

Naruto hampir saja muntah mendengar kata paling mengerikan ditelinganya, '_sayuran_'. Tapi tidak enak juga, Sasuke sudah melakukan semua ini untuknya, ia harus bisa lebih menghargainya. Naruto lekas mengambil alih kantong belanjaan di tangan Sasuke. Dengan perlahan ia buka kantung itu. Sepersekian detik, pemuda itu menghela nafas. _Sudah kuduga_, batinnya.

"_Teme_," panggil Naruto. Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu sepertinya mengerti, ia dengan seenaknya mengambil salah satu dari puluhan buah tomat di dalam kantung belanjaan itu. "Hn?" segera ia gigit permukaan buah tomat itu, memakannya.

Naruto merasa dongkol. Kantung belanja ini isinya dipenuhi tomat semua, _dasar Teme_.

Naruto terdiam, sambil sesekali memperhatikan Sasuke yang mengunyah tomat. "Kenapa sih ... " gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Sasuke menghentikan aktivitas mengunyahnya, "Hn?"

"Kenapa ... kau suka tomat?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu. Sambil memperhatikan sekantung penuh buah tomat yang ada di pangkuannya. Menurutnya, buah tomat itu hanya seperti gumpalan berwarna merah yang rasanya asam.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, bingung menjawab bagaimana. "Ya," katanya kemudian. "Karena mereka berwarna merah dan enak."

Naruto hanya manggut-manggut. Antara mengerti, juga tidak. Tapi biarlah. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting juga membahas hal semacam ini.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Hanya bunyi gigi-gigi Sasuke yang mengunyah tomat, dan ketukan kaki Naruto di lantai.

Sekian menit terdiam, Sasuke mulai membuka suaranya, "Dan kau tahu," ucap Pemuda berwajah _stoic_ itu, setelah buah tomat itu habis dimakannya. "Kenapa aku menyukai_mu_?" Sasuke berujar tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya, dengan pandangan datar dan memandang jauh ke luar jendela.

"Apa?" Naruto menoleh cepat, telinganya pasti tidak salah. Tapi segera ia ganti pertanyaannya tadi, "Maksduku, kenapa?" wajahnya merona sedikit _pink_.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Ekspresi datar itu memang masih menghiasi wajahnya, tapi ia tampak berpikir sebentar. Sebelum akhirnya ... dengan gerakan cepat meraih dagu kekasihnya sejak berbulan lalu itu, dan menghanyutkannya ke dalam ciuman hangat. Tidak kasar, hanya hangat dan mengalun lembut, dengan sedikit lumatan-lumatan kecil pada bibir lawannya.

Beberapa menit dalam posisi demikian, Sasuke segera melepas tautan bibirnya, ia menyeringai. "Lihat," katanya. "Aku menyukaimu. Karena kau merah—" Sasuke merujuk pada wajah Naruto yang memerah karena perlakuan tiba-tibanya.

"slrup—dan juga enak," Sasuke menjilati _saliva_ yang sedikit mengalir keluar dari bibirnya sendiri setelah ciuman tadi, memberikan sedikit kesan sensual. Tak dipedulikannya wajah manis Naruto yang sudah lebih merah, dan merah lagi. Sebelum akhirnya kepala ayam Sasuke dihadiahi timpukan manis dari sang kekasih.

"_What the_—_oh! You're so pervert_!" pekik Naruto, sementara Sasuke tertawa kecil.

_Yeah, you're like a tomato._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Makasih yang udah baca,

Mohon kritik dan saran yaaa, minna-san~ ^_^_ i'm newbie here_ :D

Review Please, Arigatou Gozaimashu :)


End file.
